Total Drama Ridonculous Revenge
by qwax
Summary: The original season of the Ridonculous race but with a new team, Taylor and Scarlett.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is one of the first fanfics I've written. In this story I'm focusing the story on a new team, a team of a boy called Taylor and a girl called Scarlett. I switched this team with the best friends for what I plan to do with them. This takes inspiration from another fan fiction about Gwen and Trent in Total Drama Ridonculous Race.**

* * *

**None down Eighteen to go part 1**

"Toronto, the capital of North America, birthplace of funk, where the albino panther roams free." Says Don, his voice full of confidence.

"Below my manly thirteen brougeus is 18 teams, who will be competing on a race around the world"

"I'm your host Don, and this is..."

"The Ridonculous Race" Grinning at the camera showing a trademark grin.

intro begins

**The Keeners**

The scene shows the inferior of the train where 2 people are sitting, on the window seat is Taylor. A young man with Brown eyes and Short brown hair. He's wearing a tank top and sunglasses with a big smile on his face about being on the show.

On the aisle seat is a small young girl the same age as Taylor. Her name is Scarlett having long brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. She's wearing a black jacket with a green shirt underneath with a shocked expression upon her face showing how excited she is 

* * *

**Conffesional: The Keeners**

"We've been friends for so long now, we've been friends for as long as I can remember. Now that we're done with school we wanted to do something different in our lives." Says Taylor, still smiling.

"Yeah, I think we have as good of a chance to win this race as anyone else. I couldn't choose anyone else than Taylor to do this" Continues Scarlett. 

* * *

As other teams are introduced Taylor and Scarlett are standing at the front of the train station Taylor says"I just hope we don't have to do anything extreme for the first challenge."

Scarlett Replies with "It probably won't be but don't jinx it" She laughs.

Taylor answers back with "Yeah, I better keep my big mouth shut."

As the teams come to the front of the station Don has finished all of the intros and is finishing his introduction of the show. "Welcome teams, this is the start of your adventure around the world in 26 parts. Each part ends with a chill zone and you'll want to get there fast because the last team to arrive may be cut from the competition. The first team to arrive at our final chill zone will win 1 million dollars."

As with every other team Scarlett and Taylor throw up their hands cheering at the prize.

"Eyes back at me, look over here. This is a Don box. Press the button to get the travel tip that will lead you through the Ridonculous Race."

Taylor whispers to Scarlett "Nearly as arrogant as any other Reality show host." Scarlett snickers at the comment.

"Ready teams? On your mark.. Get set... Race!"

Taylor and Scarlett join the other teams in stampling over Don pleading they don't touch his hair.

Taylor and Scarlett make their way to the Don Box where they take their Travel tip.

"Race on foot to the CN Tower to find the next Don Box to get your next Travel tip." Says Scarlett. "Not even the first challenge and we're on our daily run" Pants Taylor.  
"Come on Taylor, it's just a normal run" Scarlett Snickers. Taylor returns a laugh to her. As more teams get to the first Don Box Taylor and Scarlett are leaving to the next.

As they arrive at the CN Tower Taylor Grabs the travel tip and reads. "An either or: Climb 144 flights of stairs to reach the worlds largest observation deck or scares: Take the elevator and walk all the way around the outside of the CN Tower." They both run inside to see the inferior of the CN Tower seeing the elevator.

"Yeah, I think we do scares. As seen by the athlete over here." Taylor laughs at the comment and says "It's smart to not waste our energy on the first challenge."

Taylor and Scarlett make their way into the elevator with the other teams, they sprint out of the elevator to do the challenge.

"Great, helmets. Like that's going to help" Moans Scarlett. They both walk out of the door to feel the wind slapping into their faces.

"Yeah, our helmets are gonna save us from smashing into the ground face first." Says Taylor. "Don't worry there's a safety reel" Confidently says Scarlett.

"You're right, we need to go before everyone else catches up." Urgently says Taylor. As the 2 both make their way around the tower halfway through the walk Taylor's sunglasses.

"No my sunglasses!" Exclaims Taylor. "It's just sunglasses, don't worry Taylor." Replies Scarlett, calming Taylor down. "Come on we can do this together." Continues Scarlett.

"You're right Scarlett." Taylor Replies.

As the pair finish the skywalk throwing their hands in the air cheering they take the next travel tip. "Catch a flight with a zip, ride the line to your tip, pure poetry." Sarcastically says Taylor.

"Let's go to the zip line. I'll hang onto the bar and you grab the tip." Continues Taylor. "Okay. If you drop me I will haunt you for years." Scarlett says while shaking.

They both take the zip line down hanging onto each other for their life. While Scarlett grabs the tip Taylor cheers "Scarlett! You did it!." 

* * *

**Group Conffesional **

"I would be cheesy and say how it was on my bucket list but I'm to lazy to make a bucket list." Says Taylor while laughing.

"You got that right lazy bones" Replies Scarlett sharing a laugh with Taylor. 

* * *

As Taylor and Scarlett jump off the zip line Scarlett reads the tip. "Book two seats on the next flight to Morocco"

"Morocco, on my bucket list to go there one day." Snickers Taylor. "Oh don't start" Scarlett replies laughing.

As they run towards the airport to get on a plane, they leave on the first flight to Morocco with 5 other teams. 

* * *

**Ok the first part of the story. More parts will come soon. Hope you enjoy them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**None Down Eighteen to go Part 2.**

In the previous chapter, our 18 teams raced on zip line and then on foot to reach the airport and take the plane to Morocco.

Flight number one has already departed for Morocco. the next six teams are on flight number 2. The Goths, The Larpers, The Surfers, The Stepbrothers, The Adversity Twins and Father and Son will not be leaving for another hour.

Flight number one lands in Rabat after a ten hour flight. Scarlett and Taylor run out of the plane towards the next Don Box, Taylor takes the tip and reads aloud. " This Spice is Right, an all in. Pick five spices from the kiosk, Cumin, Cinnamon, Paprika, Saffron and Ginger to get your next tip. Hurry get a taxi!" The pair run towards a cab towards the kiosk. 

* * *

**Team Conffesional**

"I just found out our team name is the Keeners, that's literally the worst name out of all the teams." Angrily says Scarlett.

"It's a team name Scarlett." Replies Taylor. 

* * *

The Taxi arrives at the kiosk containing loads of basket filled up with different spices. In charge of the kiosk was a Moroccan man wearing a yellow tunic a black beard and a typical Moroccan hat.

"I have no idea which spices are which, do you?" says Taylor. 

"I do actually have some sort of clue on which is which." Replies Scarlett.

Taylor watches as Scarlett picks the spices and gets the travel tip from the Man.

"Scarlett that was Amazing!" Shouts Taylor.

Scarlett gets a blush in her face followed by a response of. "Thanks! Lets just hope these are the right spices."

Scarlett reads the travel tip alod. "Ride to a restraunt in the desert on a camel, there you will find your next travel tip." She reads while panting.

"Thought I was the panty one" Taylor laughs. The pair get on top of a camel along with the first teams to arrive.

"These camels absoulotely stink" Says Scarlett.

"Don't worry just a few more mins and we'll be able to get off it." Replies Taylor.

After a few minutes the teams arrive at the next Don Box, at the side of a desert restraunt. Taylor jumps off the Camel and helps Scarlett to get off it.

Taylor grabs the travel tip and reads. "Botch or Watch, hand in your spices to the chef and he will add them to a stew which one of you will have to eat. When you've finished the stew, race to the chill zone. The last team to arrive will be eliminated from the race.

"I'll drink the stew, I love stews like this." Taylor says confidentally.

"Thanks Taylor, I couldn't do the race without you." Scarlett replies. 

As Taylor finishes the stew, the first team to do so. The pair run towards the chill zone.

"Come on quickly! We can get first place!" Says Taylor panting.

Scarlett looks behind her to see 2 teams running toward them catching up. One team was a pair of what seemed like Police while the other pair was a pair of a Canadian Skating duo who wouldn't stop smiling.

"Do those 2 stop smiling?" Ask Scarlett.

"They're just so excited to be in Morocco" Sarcastically says Taylor.

Taylor and Scarlett spot the chill zone and sprint towards it where Don is waiting. "No one else is there come on!" Says Taylor.

"Taylor and Scarlett, first place!" Says Don.

"Yeah!" Shouts Scarlett. Jumping in the air with Taylor. As they're jumping the pair hear Don tell the Skating duo "Ice Dancers, I know you hear this alot, Third place" To which Taylor and Scarlett start laughing quietly to themsselves.

"I need some sleep, I'm exhausted after all of that running" Says Scarlett.

The Race ends with the LARPERS being eliminated who Taylor and Scarlett didn't acknowledge. Scarlett was already asleep but Taylor was wide awake watching TV. 

* * *

**I've kept the Team placements similar to the Best Friends placements. But it won't always be the same in following parts.**

**Eliminated: LARPERS**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
